Heart Of A Lion
by Nicolas Bolas
Summary: Join Master Chief Petty Officer Coby & Helmeppo story after the "War Of The Best" & some Original and Created Characters as Coby makes his way to becoming both STRONGER & ADMIRAL taking place before all the way up tell the 2 yr skip. DONT MISS IT!


Disclaimer:I do not own One Piece or anything to it my work is a work of fiction and all ownership and rights belong to Eiichiro Oda. (MAKE SURE TO ALWAYS SEE THE AUTHORS NOTES AT THE BOTTOM)

Heart Of A Lion

Prelude

It was a new time, a time of change, a new era, a new era of PIRATES and MARINES! It was no less than a day after the war known as "The War Of The Best". Both sides received major casualties in many ways but, ultimately the side who emerged victorious that day was The Marines and The World Government.

That day many great marines and pirates alike had fell but most notable two world renowned pirates that Death and Fate had saw fit to snuff them out of existence and they were.

Portgas D. Ace aka "Fire Fist Ace" 2nd division commander of Whitebeard Pirates, and Edward Newgate aka "Whitebeard" Captain of The Whitebeard Pirates and formerly Yonko of the New World.

On that one day history was changed forever more for better for worse as after the unveiling of Monkey D. Luffy's heritage, to the deaths of pirates and marines, Blackbeard rise to power, the destruction of Marineford, but the most notable that allowed these changes to happen noticed is the voice of ONE MARINE. A young MARINE boy almost not entirely a man yet in looks or power but had in heart. The heart more than a man but of a beast in respects of a LION. (FLASHBACK) (WARNING THIS IS MOSTLY CARBON COPY MOST LINES FROM THE ANIME TO ADD TO THE ORGINAL SCENERIO IF YOU LIKE SKIP AHEAD TO END FLASHBACK OR READ ON TO GET INTO THE STORY)

Out of all the chaos and death that was happening around one voice rose up to halt everything in single yell "THAT'S ENOUGH"! Everything stopped all of the sudden as a pink haired Marine stood in front of what may be the most dangerous and ruthless Marine in the entire word. His arms were outstretched blocking the magma oozing Admiral, tears chasing down his cheeks rapidly to hit the ground first as if they were racing. His head was down yelling with every ounce of his body "STOP ALREADY! ALL THIS FIGHTING JUST END IT! WERE THROWING PEOPLE'S LIVES AWAY!.!.! EVEN THOUGH EVERY SINGLE SOLIDER HAS A FAMILY WAITING FOR THEM TO RETURN! EVEN THOUGH WE ALREADY ACCOMPLISHED OUR GOAL! WE KEEP CHASING PIRATES WHO DON'T WANT TO FIGHT, DRAWING OUT A BATTLE THAT SHOULD BE OVER… AND ABANDONING SOLIDERS LIVES WHO COULD BE SAVED IF WE TREAT THEIR WOUNDS NOW! AND STILL, WERE EVEN SACRIFINCING EVEN MORE PEOPLE! WHAT ABOUT THE SOLIDERS WHO WILL FALL AFTER THIS? WE'RE MAKING THEM LOOK LIKE FOOLS!

Garp in complete astonishment seeing who was yelling this worlds said the pink haired Marines name in utter shock "Coby"… Yes the marine who changed history was a young boy becoming a man right now, a young Marine wanting to become Admiral. This young man now is the key point that allowed lives to be saved, the dead to be buried, from both small and great pirates and marines to Luffy's life and burial of Ace/Whitebeard. Coby the main focus and hero of this story as we watch as his future unfolds and the things he may or may not change further.

Admiral Akainu looked down at this obstacle in his way unshaken by his worlds and spoke "Huh who are you?.. You've wasted several seconds of my time. The navy has no use for soldiers who aren't righteous"!

It suddenly hit Coby the wave of fear came all rushing back times ten as he realized what he had just done and who he was standing in front of knowing what was about to happen to him like the other marine trying to stop, DEATH… Coby started having his last moments of thought tears running down expecting his executioners' swift death penalty.

"It's hopeless… I'm gonna die! But… I said it? I said what I wanted to say"! as the Admiral reached back his magma fist to kill this young marine. Coby thought to himself "I have no regrets"! he closed his eyes shielding himself with his arms still fearing the pain as the magma oozing punch clashed with a saber stopping what seemed like a inevitable death. Everyone's eyes widened at who stopped the blow as Coby fainted not even seeing his savior once the man speaking.

"You did well, young marine. You risked your life to create a brief moment of courage… For better for worse, that has greatly changed the fate of the world". Everyone saw the mans ship and pirate flag approach up as they all yelled "THAT'S… ONE OF THE FOUR PIRATE EMPERORS' SHIP! RED HAIR SHANKS"! Shanks walked over to the lone Straw Hat on the iced ground speaking slowly and calmly "I've come"… picking up the hat "To end this war"… (END FLASHBACK)

It was early morning at the Marineford as noise of machinery and people could be heard everywhere working on rebuilding the once was headquarters of the marines. Over at the hospital in total darkness voices of men and women were speaking all at once. "AHHH IT HURTS"! Female voice "hang in there I'll get the Doctor" another mans voice "huh my wife sent me a letter". As the voices kept ringing inside the darkness the one voice he knew which was his started speaking but in thought. "Who are these voices in my head? Why are there so many? Huh wait this my dream how come I hear everyone in my dream"? A outside voice came in suddenly a young male "Coby, Coby, Coby" as suddenly he started opening his eyes the light rushing in seeing himself in the infirmary and two people at his bedside.

One was familiar as he spoke the long ponytail blonde haired friends name slowly recovering from his sleep. "H-Helmeppo-san" as he stood there arms behind his back let a slight sigh of relief "good your ok you were mumbling in your sleep" as it hit him he did here voices a moment ago. The doctor spoke next "hmm well yes you seem to be recovering from a few cuts scrapes and bruises but nothing serious" as Coby sat up now listening along with his friend. The doctor continued "do you remember what happened to you" the doctor chewing on a fish skeleton.

It suddenly hit Coby like a wave of memories and emotions hitting rocks in the ocean "HUH" his eyes widening.

The voices of the marines and pirates reaching in his head for no reason every life just disappearing as he started breathing hard a lot to take in suddenly from a sleep. He remembered it all putting his job as marine to the test against his friend Luffy and getting laid out from one punch. To the brave screams he made too stop the war and fainting after seemingly almost being discharged permanently by Akainu, a fact he was about to bring up until suddenly the voices came back accept even stronger covering his head with his hands breathing hard.

Helmeppo worried for his friend "Coby" as Coby was forced to listen and feel every presence in the hospital and to his unknown knowledge outside on Marineford.

The doctor looked intrigued as Helmeppo looked to him "he said something at the war about voices in his head and feeling presences all around watching them disappear and stuff". The doctor remained calm and answered while chewing on his fish bones.

"They call it the power of haki"… It's safe to say that's what you got" as Coby calmed down slightly but still frantic over the voices and presences he was hearing and feeling. The doctor continued "I guess it was awakened by the trauma of the war. Normally you can only obtain it through long term training".

Coby spoke "haki…? That's what it is"?

The doctor continued "the vice admirals are all using it" as Helmeppo eyes widened in shock "really?" losing his calm demeanor. All the voices and presences on Marineford was hitting him all at once even those on the ships at the docking bay.

"I feel other people's presence's too strongly… It's uncomfortable…

Doctor interrupted "you two are apprentices of Garp aren't you? Ask him about it" as he turned walking away. Helmeppo interrupted yelling "hey doctor! do you think I will get the power, too"?

"How do I know"? the doctor left

Helmeppo slammed his hands down on the bed sheet bent over in slight frustration as he looked at Coby speaking in anger "Dammit!" getting Coby's attention and slight flinch "it's like your ahead of me now"! Coby turned his head to side now much calmer not hearing the voices anymore "I don't know what's going on… But still what is this feeling? It's like I'm a different person from before" he looked towards the window at his bedside. "Maybe… If I try hard, I can get stronger. Much stronger than I am now… As strong as him"… Remembering his efforts to stop his friend/rival as a marine at the war from reaching his destination, only to be met yet again with poor results. A one hitter quitter punch to the face to get left behind in a semi defeated dazed state.

"No I have to get stronger to finally be able to face him man to man next time… Luffy-san" as Helmeppo interrupted his thought. By standing up and turning his back Coby looked "Helmeppo-san" as he spoke back calmer than before not looking back. "I'm glad your ok…. I'm going outside for some fresh air" as he left towards the door and exited standing outside for a moment head down. "I have to get stronger" as he turned down the hallway leaving as at the other end a white marine suit shoe stepped down.

Coby inside heard his friends words for a moment as he just spoke lowly "Helmeppo..san" as suddenly a voice came screaming out outside the infirmary door all to familiar to everyone.

"COOBBBYYY"! Suddenly the wall came blowing in as if a cannon ball hit it smoke and debris landing everywhere as it cleared, revealing a tall man with gray hair and beard marine suit and coat of vice admiral status. Everybody looked in shock saying in unison "VICE ADMIRAL GARP" as he stood there smiling speaking back "yo" stepping in. A nurse came up to him "Garp-san why didn't you use the door"? He spoke with a triumphant smile on his face "cause its much cooler way to enter". "YOU SHOULD HAVE STILL USED THE DOOR FOOL" everyone yelling in unison "huh sorry" "DON'T JUST APOLOGIZE FIX IT"! "Ok, ok" as a quick hour went by of him nailing it up with wood and Coby had his attention on him the entire time only.

Garp looked at his work and spoke "huh that's taken care of what did I come here for" thinking for a second as it hit him "oh that's right". He turned to look at Coby as Coby slightly jumped at the freighting look being cast at him.

He started walking towards him slowly speaking "you fool do you know what you did yesterday huh" Coby tried to answer freighted "huuuh I-I-I" Garp continued. "By all means the crime of what you did was high treason of aiding pirates in a war" as he clenched his fist. Coby still frightened shaking as he approached closer knowing what was coming. "You allowed pirates to leave this base after attack both party members to survive and helped Monkey D. Dragon's son escape in a since and stopped a entire war, what do you have to say for yourself".

Coby closed his eyes as Garp stopped at his bedside looming over him eyes boring into his soul "nothing huh then I guess it's time for your reward" as he cocked his fist back full force started coming down. Coby yelled out "I did what I believed in what was right as a Marine and my own Morale Justice"! His eyes were still shut when suddenly something different he didn't expect to happen happened. A palm gently touched his head as he opened his eyes in disbelief and looked up at his superior. Garp was smiling tears wiling up as he spoke "and I'm proud of you for that" "Garp-san" Garp rubbing the stray tears on his free arm as he ruffled Coby's hair fatherly like. "I couldn't believe until I saw it but it was you the lone marine out standing against a superior officer shouting those words from your heart and more or less stopping a massacre that was supposed to be a war".

"But what about Admiral Akainu he was about to discharge me permanently" "yes but don't worry about him right now" Garp giving a stern look taking his hand off his head. "Your alive and your still a marine know one faulting you for anything like betrayal or anything" as Coby tried to interrupt "but still" but got cut off.

"Coby"… "Huh yes" Garp sat down on the floor Indian style speaking stern look and voice "Sometimes being a Marine isn't always about who's stronger than the pirates or rank or status. But what you do and believe in, in here" as he pointed at Coby's chest "is what makes you more than a marine or pirate but a man regardless of what anyone says.. So long as you listen to that whole heartedly and never give up then you will always achieve your desires no matter what that's True Justice" putting his hand back at his side. He was starring at him as Coby cuffed his hands around the area he pointed at as if holding something. "True Justice"… as he looked at Garp gave nod of understanding and he smirked back.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Ok so how was that aiming to tell a story from the marine side but with Coby since I see alot of potential in him and don't worry I'm not going to bs the story by making him godlike just improved from a reasonable amount and having ya'll see him get to where he his going in a reasonable but fan fiction way. Constructive criticism is accepted. Also accepting Created characters for the story Marine and or Pirates just plz keep it within the current One Piece era as in no re-using devils fruits already in use or weapons being currently used plz and thank you and I'll be sure give shout outs below. If your interested in a Chapter 1 then plz 5 reviews is all I ask if not then I'll know no ones interested but if yes I stay loyal as long as the fans are.


End file.
